The Lakes
by konnerkris
Summary: Edward moves to England and falls for a Depressed Mike.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've set this in the lake-district as I used to go there on summer holiday every year and it was always cloudy. Thank you to _NeverAsItSeems _for favouriting (not actually a real word apparently) my other story (smoking spot) as it gave me the motivation to wright this.

Chapter One

My kind, we're different. We can't be seen in direct sunlight otherwise the humans would know we are different form them. Our skin sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight. So when my family and I decided it was time to move, time to reenrol in school, to be seventeen again we thought 'what's the most cloudy place on earth, the place where we can be outside the longest and lead the most normal lives possible.' Naturally the answer was England.

We decided to go to the north to the lake-district, it's hardly ever sunny there even in the summer, there's a small population, which my family has always been better around – less temptation - and plenty of rural wilderness to hunt in. it's perfect, more perfect than I could ever have imagined.

Today is the first day of college – college here actually means high school – my siblings and I have all enrolled in the Keswick school sixth form. I'm going to be studying Biology, Maths, English and Music again this year, hopefully the different syllabus in this country is going to make for a refreshing experience.

My siblings and I are waiting at the Grange bus stop – Grange is the village are new house is situated – Alice and Jasper linked together and Emmet holding Rosalie in his arms. It's slightly drizzling, which is perfect because it means the sky is blanketed in clouds.

The double decker bus pulls up in front of us after a short while – the 77. The buses run up and down from Keswick, the town, and Stonthwaite every half an hour passing through all the little villages in the area. Alice gets on first, still holding jaspers hand, and flashes her month buss pass at the driver, Jasper dose the same followed by Rosalie, Emmet and finally myself.

As I enter the bus all the passengers - mainly school children – thoughts start to fill my head. Most are along the lines of 'he's well fit' and 'I'd give her one' and 'I'm so jealous of her hair I wonder if she's going to our school'. But one horrifying thought stood out among the rest 'I wonder if it would hurt more to kill myself jumping of the mountain edge or drowning myself in the lake' and when I looked upon the cute face of a seventeen year old boy with his short blond hair a mess upon his head and sad blue eyes staring out at the rain I suddenly knew why I was turned into a vampire all those years ago, why I had suffered through misery and depression by myself for all these years, it was so that I could help save this beautiful boy.

I leave my siblings, who are heading up the stairs to the upper deck, go to the back of the bus and sit next to the blond boy placing my over the shoulder bag by my feet.

_No one ever sits next to me _the boy thinks turning round in surprise _holy fuck he's beautiful._

I try to supress my smile as I introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

_And he has a sexy American accent, why is he sitting next to me _"Hi Edward Cullen, I'm Mike newton," I almost swoon as his beautiful English accent takes me by surprise, it's not like the other northern accents that are native of there parts, it's a sexy southern accent almost but not entirely unlike* the queens.

"I like your accent." I say without thinking.

"I like yours too," he replies with a grin.

"So you go to the Keswick school sixth form" I ask

"Yes, I'm retaking the lower sixth."

"Cool I'm just starting lower sixth too."

"You're starting school here? What brings you to sunny England?"

"Oh my family was looking for a change of scenery, my dad's a doctor you see so he can get work almost anywhere. And what about you, your accent doesn't exactly match the area.

"Oh I moved up here with my mum last year." _after my dad kicked me out, why did I have to look at that fucking video on the internet._

"Perhaps you can give me a tour of the school then?"

"It's not that big or interesting but sure if you want. When are you free?"

I pull my time table out from my bag "I have Biology period one and then I'm free period two."

"Oh cool," he interrupts me, "I'm free period two as well, I'll meet you in the science corridor period two then and I'll give you that tour." _Maybe I can wait till after period two before I kill myself._

*hitchhikers guide to the galaxy anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Of course I didn't need a tour of the school, I had memorised the little map they gave me when I had come to the induction day the week before, but perhaps I could get to know Mike a little better. What am I doing, I shouldn't be getting to know this human better. I shouldn't be making friends with him. This could be really bad for my family if I accident reveal what we are or worse. What is it my business if he wants to kill himself? Fuck my mind reading abilities and fuck Carlisle for teaching me to have a conscience.

Fortunately for Mike he hasn't arrived after twenty minutes. Unfortunately for Mike I can't resist searching him out. I quickly – being careful not to be too quick - make my way back to the corridor where I had last seen Mike and pick up his sent – washing powder, lime body wash, sweat and his own unique flavour. I follow his sent. It leads to a classroom like I had expected but strangely Mike never entered. Instead the sent leads away, to the back of the school and out of the double doors by the music department.

If is still drizzling outside and for a second I fear the trail may have been washed away but his sent is distinct against all the green foliage. I follow his trail through a hole in the chain-link fence that surrounds the school and into the woods behind. Scattered thoughts begin to enter my head all slurred and jumping about I can't understand any of them. These are the thoughts of a very drunk teenager. I fastened my pace and after a few minutes I find Mike a couple hundred meters into the trees.

He is slumped against the trunk of a very old oak tree clutching a half empty bottle of vodka. His hair is even more of a mess that when I had last seen him and his face is streaked with tears. He is shivering a little but the think tree canopy has sheltered him from most of the rain.

"Edward," he slurs as he recognises me, "oh I'm sorry I was meant to be giving you a tour." At this he tries to stand up but ends up nearly toppling over. I quickly grab him by the shoulders to support him. He shivers at my touch. I quickly lean him back against the tree before taking my coat off and wrapping it around his shoulders.

Mike takes a swig of vodka and I sit down next to him - I have absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. "I'm not sure you should drink anymore of that mike, you look quite inebriated."

"Hold this." Mike says holding out the bottle appearing not to have heard me. I quickly take it before he leans forwards and throws up. Unfortunately he doesn't lean far enough forwards and ends up vomiting all down the front of his shirt and over his trousers. My heart nearly brakes with sadness at the thought of what Mike must have gone through that makes him want to drink himself into his state. I really have absolutely no idea what to do with Mike so I decide that Alice and I are going to figure this out together privately.

"Mike?" I ask "Where did you get this vodka and why are you drinking during school."

"Oh, err, I just stolded it from the supermarket." He answered, "Did you want some?"

"No thanks." I replied softly

"Pass it back then."

"Oh, err, Sorry Mike, but you drunk is all already." I hide the bottle behind a nearby shrub.

"Oh, too bad, I was just starting to forget." Mike began to shed silent tears.

"What's wrong mike? What do you want to forget?" I ask him.

"I – I can't. No you don't want to know."

"Yes Mike I do. Please tell me. I can help."

"I – I…"

I hear Alice's disapproving thoughts and then she is standing next to me holding a plastic carrier bag – obviously she had seen my decision for us to help this poor creature - _I went the store and bought a change of clothes. Change him into them and bring him to the car and we'll take him home. _She is gone again before I can say anything.

I help Mike out of his vomit stained clothes and into the ones Alice gave me – there designer, I wouldn't have expected anything less from Alice – be careful to avoid looking his large upper body muscles of the flat plains of his stomach or the sexy bulge in his tight underwear.

I pick up his bag but before I can swing it over my shoulder he grabs it from me and swings it over his own shoulder – his thoughts are still too jumbled for me to see his intentions.

I guide mike through the wood's – he's leaning on me heavily - avoiding going back through the main school and find Alice waiting exactly where we emerge onto the main road. I wait for Mike to throw up again, this time making sure not on his clothes, before bundling him into the back of the Volvo and buckling his seat belt.

I get in the front passenger seat next to Alice and she speeds off. I here various questions run through her mind and wait for her to pick one to ask me.

"Do you think you can be happy with him?" she finally asks.

"I don't know," I reply honestly "But from the first moment I saw him I felt like I wanted to be always around him, that I would do anything for him and that no matter what it takes I would try and make his life just a little bit better even if it killed me. I've never fell this way before. Not about anyone. Not even about Carlisle."

A huge smile spreads across her face and all her negative, questioning, worrisome thoughts disappear and she says "Edward, you've finally found someone to love."

But before I can reply Alice spaces out – still managing to drive perfectly at high speed round the tight curves of the mountain road – "oh no!" she says and I see her vision _Mike sitting in the back of the Volvo. Mike bringing a razor to his arm. Mike slashing his arm deep, too deep, into the fat. Blood everywhere._

I turn around. Alice smashes her foot onto the brakes. I can hear the razor cut into Mike's fragile flesh. The car fills with a smell, the most beautiful smell like nothing I have ever smelt before like nothing I could have ever dreamed of. All my other senses fade and my whole world is just that smell a smell I so badly want to taste, to gorge on, I want to lap it all up until there is nothing left.

I tear at something tightening against my chest and it easily rips away, a predatory growl from deep inside me escapes my lips as I mark my prey, I see a beautiful young boy with innocent, fearful eyes staring at me, rich thick blood dripping down his arm bright read against his pale skin. I take in another lungful of that beautiful sent and pounce.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: bit of Edward Carlisle in this chapter

Chapter Three

Something constricts around my chest again before I can sink my teeth into the beautiful boy's flesh. I try and tear it away like before but this time it doesn't loosen. I claw and wrench at the iron clasp but it won't budge and I can't get any closer to my prey.

_EDWARD! _My mind pounds with my name.

"EDWARD!" And my ears fill with my name and I stop pulling at my constraints for a moment and something crushes hard into my face over my nose and mouth and the wonderful, addictive smell vanishes and I'm left staring at a terrified Mike, frozen in shock tears streaming down his cheeks, blood dripping from his fingers, and hearing Alice screaming at me to stop.

I read her mind and see that she has one arm wrapped around my chest preventing me from moving and a hand clasp over my nose to block the smell of the blood. I hold my breath and relax back into Alice to show her that I've snapped out of my blood lust trance and she moves her hand slowly away from my face but keeps and arm around my chest I quickly place my own hand over my nose, get out of the car and run a hundred meters up the road. Alice is by my side in seconds.

"Call Carlisle." Is all I say before speeding of up the mountainside.

I soon catch onto the scent of a herd of deer and follow there trail the blood lust still raging inside of me. It's not long before I catch up with them, they had already sensed my presence and are presently stampeding through the tall bracken that carpets the mountain but they can't outrun me I'm too fast the - ultimate predator. I choose to feed on a buck as its scent draws me the most and after I lap up every drop of its blood I feel full but unsatisfied, I want Mikes Blood so badly.

I lay back in the ferns and allow the drizzle to slowly wash the blood from my face. I close my eyes to try and calm myself but all I can see is mike's terrified eyes. I reopen them and stare at the grey sky instead. Why did Mike's blood have such an effect on me, I've been able to resist human blood ever since Carlisle took me back. I told Alice that I always wanted to be around him, to make his life better but I can't, I can only make it worse. I can't protect him I'm too dangerous. Why am I so concerned about this human and his fragile life? One that he doesn't even want. Maybe I do love him. But I barley even know him and I've never believed in Shakespeare's star crossed lovers. Fuck!

I remain up in the mountains, these thoughts continuously running through my head, until night fall when I decide it's time to go home. To face Carlisle's judgment and discuss what our family is going to do now that I have outed our secret.

Obviously Alice had seen my decision to come home so I'm not surprised when Carlisle meets me privately just far away from our home so I can't read anyone else's thoughts and that no one else can hear our conversation. I had long ago learnt not to read Carlisle's thoughts – it was always too painful.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry," I start, "I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, we just got settled in here and now I've gone and fucked everything up."

"Edward," His soothing voice immediately clams me, "it's alright, everything's fine. Alice called me and explained everything. Mike had passed out by the time I got to him. I took him to the hospital and stitched him up. After he woke up I asked him about what he remembered but he remembered nothing, likely due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. I explained to his mother that Alice had found him inebriated with his wrist cut just outside the school. Everything's fine Edward."

"But you're waiting out here for me, away from the rest of the family! Alice has already told you my decision hasn't she?"

"Yes, she has. Please don't go Edward. Please. Not again. I can't survive without you. Not again." Carlisle takes me by the shoulders but I remain absolutely still not even daring to breath, "Alice told me what you told her about Mike, if you've found love again you must stay, you must be happy."

"You made your decision Carlisle when you chose Esme. I love you Carlisle and Esme but if I do love Mike then I have to let him go, I'm too dangerous around him."

"Edward. Please." Carlisle places his lips on mine. It's been so long since I'd tasted his mouth, I've waited for so long. They say you never get over your first love but as I parted my lips to allow Carlisle to explore my lips again for the first time in almost a century all I could think of was Mike and how his lips would taste and how much better this would be with his searing touch.

I pull away. "Goodbye Carlisle." And sprint off. I can't go back to get my car and risk Alice or Esme talking me out of leaving but England's a small country, it won't take me long to get to London


End file.
